Inversão
by Alininha
Summary: Hogwarts, duas pessoas, uma missão, inimizades, amizades, opiniões divergentes, e muita confusão. O que você faria se tivesse que ir contra tudo e todos? Deixem reviews! Spoilers 6º livro, OC
1. Entrosamento?

_Dedicada a:_

**Snake Eye's**

**Inversão  
**

**1º Capítulo - Entrosamento? **

O calor sufocante do verão invadia Hogwarts. Os professores dificilmente conseguiam manter a atenção dos alunos em sala, então adotavam atividades práticas ao ar livre sempre que possível. A profª. Wolfgang, nova no cargo de Transfiguração, não era tão conservadora como sua antecessora, a atual diretora profª. McGonagall. Os alunos não reclamavam do método de ensino de McGonagall, mas a juventude e o dinamismo da novata tornavam as aulas mais empolgantes e imprevisíveis. Ao invés de ver como se transfigura uma árvore em uma semente, os alunos aprendiam como transformar penas em doces e como acabar com duendes diminuindo-os até desaparecerem.

O terceiro ano abandonava as mesas do almoço, esperando ansiosamente pelas aulas duplas de transfiguração. Ao chegarem na classe, porém, nada de interessante se encontrava por lá, muitos alunos pensaram até em ser algo invisível, mas a suposição se perdeu no ar assim que a professora entrou. Seu aspecto era o habitual, jeans, tênis e camiseta, que a faziam parecer uma das alunas, os longos cabelos castanho-claros presos por uma presilha e luvas pretas que iam até o antebraço. Seu jeito de ser lembrava, às vezes, Hagrid, pois se encantava ao lidar com animais, fossem eles indefesos ou perigosos...

Seu olhar denunciava seu estado de espírito: o brilho no olhar daqueles singelos olhos claros desaparecera, dando lugar a uma expressão vazia e olhar fixo.

-Bom dia garotos.

-Bom dia.

-Temo que hoje será uma aula um tanto... teórica.

_"Teórica" _tanto para os alunos quanto para a professora tinha um só significado: chata.

No entanto, ao fim da aula a professora propôs uma atividade.

-Entrosamento com o 5º ano? – perguntou uma das garotas em meio aos risinhos de cumplicidade das outras.

-Exatamente srta Randall, eu vou sortear um aluno do quinto ano para cada, e vocês terão que tornar-se amigos deles.

Nenhum aluno recebeu um quintanista de sua própria casa, os alunos que receberam sonserinos empalideceram, pois todos sabiam que nenhum grifinório era amigo de sonserinos, e a palavra "amigo" seria sinônimo de "inimigo mortal".

Assim que os demais alunos deixaram à sala, uma grifinória dirigiu-se à mesa da professora.

-Professora, tem um minuto?

-Claro Aline, o que foi?

-Meu 'amigo' é um sonserino.

-Há algum problema nisso?

-Não é só que...

-Deixe me ver quem é.

Aline mostrou o papel à professora.

-Ah claro! Este eu mesma selecionei, é um grande bruxo, domina muitíssimo bem as artes da Transfiguração, seus dons me lembram os dele, por isso o designei a você, ambos são muito talentosos.

-Se é assim... Está bem.

Com um sorriso a professora despediu-se de Aline, que saiu a procura de seu "amigo".

Ao se aproximar da sala de Feitiços, quintanistas sonserinos e grifinórios deixavam a sala.

Aline procurou Diego, um dos quintanistas grifinórios, irmão de uma das suas colegas de quarto.

-Oi Aline, o que faz aqui? – um rapaz de cabelos loiro escuros curtos, um pouco mais alto que a garota, cumprimentou-a, se aproximando.

-Oi Diego!!

-O que faz aqui?

-Vim te pedir ajuda. Você pode me fazer um favor??

-Claro. O que?

-Conhece esse cara?? – ela retirou o papel do bolso para mostrar-lhe, mas foi interrompida por um enérgico moreno, de uns bons dez centímetros mais alto que ela.

-Diego! Vamos treinar quadribol, você não vem?? – outros grifinórios se dirigiam aos jardins.

-Não, eu vou mais tarde, preciso resolver uns problemas...

-Ok, nos vemos depois.

-Desculpe, se eu conheço quem?

A garota entregou o papel.

-Aline, o que você quer com esse sonserino? – perguntou Diego levantando a sobrancelha num gesto inquiridor.

-Tenho um trabalho de Transfiguração pra fazer... ele vai ser meu parceiro, ou algo assim...

-Pretende transfigurá-lo? – disse rindo – Tem todo meu apoio!

-Eu não vou transfigurá-lo! – 'Pelo menos espero que não... '.

-E que tipo de trabalho é esse então?

-Entrosamento com o quinto ano...

-Vai ter que ficar amiga desse sujeito??? Pode esquecer...

-Você tem algum motivo pra dizer isso?

-Ele é sonserino, nenhum deles presta, Aline, eu não quero que você seja amiga dele...

-Não generalize... E não me trate assim, não sou uma criança.

-Arghhh – bufou – Não generalizar? Quantos sonserinos você conhece que são amigos de grifinórios? Não existe!! Não tem como você mudar de 'amigo'? Eu posso conversar com a Wolfgang e mudar pra mim, ou outro grifinório...

-Eu não quero mudar de amigo.

-Ora, ora Diego, dando uma ceninha de ciúmes no meio do corredor? E depois diz que os sonserinos que querem aparecer.

A fúria se alojou momentaneamente nos olhos de Diego ao encarar o sonserino, que surgira imperceptivelmente enquanto ele se distraíra com Aline. A garota deixara de falar e apenas fitava o intruso inexpressivamente, analisando-o com seus vivos olhos castanhos.

-Bom, acredito que não precise mais da minha ajuda, é esse o sonserino. Se precisar estarei por perto... Até mais Aline – e com um último olhar de "encoste nela e eu acabo com você", Diego saiu.

-Meu nome é Aline. Você deve ser o Isaac...

-Snake – interrompeu.

-Perdão?

-Snake, é como me chamam.

-Está bem, Snake – não conseguiu deixar de rir, e após uma tentativa frustrada de disfarçar, continuou -, a profª Wolfgang te designou para um trabalho – disse mais séria - Ela quer que você faça parte de um programa de entrosamento entre alunos do terceiro e do quinto. Ela te indicou a mim.

O rapaz riu.

-A Wolfgang já começou com essas gracinhas??? Pode esquecer, diga a ela para encontrar outra babá pra você...

-Não vou dizer nada a ela, não preciso e tão pouco quero uma babá.

-Ah não? E o que espera de mim? – disse conjurando um pequeno sofá, e deixando cair-se sobre ele.

-Espero apenas que você não acredite nestas bobagens de casas rivais.

Ele a encarou, analisando-a.

-Entrosamento? Basicamente ela quer que nos tornemos amigos?

-Aparentemente sim... E então, o que me diz?

-Não.

-Não? Como assim não?

-Só não.

-Você deve estar brincando comigo, não é??? Hahaha, que engraçado, vamos falar sério agora?

-Eu já lhe dei minha resposta...

Aline encarou Snake por alguns instantes, com um misto de incredulidade e desprezo no olhar. ' Arghhh! Ele não pode estar falando sério!!!'.

Aline não se despediu, não se deu ao trabalho nem de olhar para trás e acenar. Entrou na primeira sala de aula vazia que encontrou.

'Ele que pense que vou desistir tão fácil... Já sei o que fazer... '

Aline deixou a sala, planejando seu próximo passo.

N/A: Olá!!

Bom, essa fic é dedicada ao meu mestrinho!!! É o presente de niver dele, desculpe o atraso Snake!!

Espero que gostem! Por favor deixem reviews!

Beijos a todos!!


	2. Quando o perseguido vira perseguidor

**Inversão**

**2º Capítulo – Quando o perseguido vira perseguidor**

-Martins!!!

-Professora, o que houve?

-Aline, você está bem?

-Ah, sabe, podia ta melhor, se não fosse...

-Ele não te fez nada então?

-'Ele' quem? – "o que deu nela?".

-Seu amigo, o Salai, ele não te fez nada?? – Aline levantou a sobrancelha ao ouvir 'amigo'.

-Não, meu 'amigo' não fez nada – "E quando digo nada, é nada MESMO".

-Que alívio...

-Mas por que a pergunta professora??

Mais relaxada, enquanto recuperava o fôlego, a professora respondeu:

-Um grifinório me alertou de que, bem, de que minha atividade era uma loucura, e que você podia estar em perigo...

-Pode ficar tranqüila professora, eu sei me cuidar, não se preocupe...

-Que ótimo... Agora me conte, está progredindo com o Isaac? Essa atividade está me deixando louca... Cinco grifinórios apareceram misteriosamente na enfermaria... Nenhum deles consegue dizer o que aconteceu...

-Puxa, é mesmo?? Eu sinto muito professora... Eu e o Snake estamos nos dando muito bem... Sem problemas – "É, eu sei, muito bem e de mal a pior não são sinônimos... Mas o que mais eu podia dizer???".

-Não sabe o quanto me alegro por isso!!

-Ah! Professora, será que eu posso lhe pedir um favor?

-Claro, o quê?

Aline, vendo uns poucos alunos se aproximarem, falou baixo para que somente a professora ouvisse:

-Professora... posso faltar na sua aula amanhã?

-Faltar? Mas por quê?

-Eu quero assistir outra aula, se a senhora me der uma permissão, é um trabalho que estou fazendo...

-Ah, bem, eu não posso dar permissão para faltas assim Martins, acredito que está ciente disso...

-Estou, mas eu não estarei faltando exatamente sabe? Essa aula é indispensável para meu entrosamento, seria uma oportunidade fantástica para conhecer melhor meu amigo...

-Eu pensarei na sua proposta, Aline. Mas adianto que ainda que eu lhe dê permissão, precisará repor a aula.

Aline concordou com a cabeça, despediu-se da professora e seguiu para o salão comunal.

-May?

-Aline!!! Onde você tava? Fiquei preocupada!

-Preocupada? Por quê?

-Ouvi meu irmão conversando com a Wolfgang, o ouvi ameaçando-a, ele estava furioso, disse que você podia estar correndo perigo.

-Diego fez isso? Eu não acredito... Ele _ameaçou_ a professora? – questionou, enfatizando o 'ameaçou'.

-Sim... só o vi agir assim uma vez, e foi quando tive meu primeiro namorado...

-Ai, não é a toa que ela estava desesperada então!

-Ela te procurou?

-Sim, vamos conversar no dormitório... Tenho algumas coisas pra te contar.

-O sonserino disse isso? – Mayara abraçava seu travesseiro, deitada na cama vizinha à de Aline, ouvindo atenta a novidade - Que idiota, você sempre se cuidou sozinha... Por que não lançou um feitiço nele??? Devia ter acabado com a raça dele!!!

-As coisas não funcionam assim! Eu estaria agindo como metade da Sonserina, não ficou sabendo dos grifinórios que eles mandaram pra enfermaria?

-Mas pensa bem Aline, ele pode ser um psicopata em potencial! Sonserinos são vis! Você estaria fazendo um favor à humanidade!

-Um psicopata em potencial? Ah, claro, tinha me esquecido que todos os homens que eu conheço são psicopatas maníacos ou assassinos em potencial pra você, né? – comentou rindo.

-Ei!!! Não é bem assim... Meu irmão não é um psicopata, nem maníaco muito menos assassino! Eu o conheço desde que nasci... Ele é meio ciumento, mas, definitivamente, não é perigoso.

-Ahan.

-'Ahan'? Line, ele é apaixonado por você, sabe disso.

-Isso é coisa da sua cabeça, Má...

-Você vai ser minha cunhadinha!!! Vai ser da família!!! To até imaginando a pequena Melissa e o adorável Arthur correndo à nossa volta enquanto fazemos um piquenique no parque, você, meu irmão e eu... Vocês dois sendo um casal de dar inveja.

-Pequena Melissa? Adorável Arthur? Sério Má, eu to ficando preocupada... O que você andou bebendo??

Antes que a amiga arremessasse o travesseiro contra ela, Aline pegou o seu e atirou-o contra a amiga, saindo da área de alcance logo em seguida.

-Vai fugir mesmo, Li? Que covardia!!!

-Eu, fugindo? Até parece, ganho de você de olhos fechados!

-Duvido!

Aline riu.

-Sabe que é perigoso duvidar de mim, mocinha!

-Perigoso por quê? Vai chamar meu irmão pra me dar uma bronca? – perguntou, com um sorrisinho malicioso brotando nos lábios.

Os travesseiros atravessaram o dormitório. No exato momento em que um deles voou para a porta, alguém entrou. O tiro foi certeiro: precisamente na cabeça de uma garota, conhecida como "A Implacável", ou simplesmente Camila. Mayara escondeu o rosto no travesseiro que estava prestes a arremessar. Aline levou a mão à boca, disfarçando o riso enquanto encarava o olhar impassível e levemente arrepiante da colega de quarto.

-A professora quer te ver, Martins. Ela está te esperando na sala dos professores.

-Ah, sim, obrigada. – a garota deu um passo ao lado para desimpedir a saída, e Aline, ignorando o olhar de "Não me abandone" de Mayara, deixou o quarto.

Pelas janelas, o azul claro do céu desbotava enquanto umas poucas nuvens cobriam, ocasionalmente, uma lua crescente fraca no céu ainda claro. Não era mais possível ver o Sol, uns poucos vestígios de sua presença sumiam com o brilho falho de um punhado de estrelas.

Aline, por costume, caminhou a passos rápidos, descendo as escadarias para sua pequena reunião com a Mestra de Transfiguração.

Acenou com a cabeça ao passar pelas gárgulas, bateu à porta e aguardou, até que uma voz ativa pediu que entrasse.

-Queria falar comigo, professora? – perguntou, observando o aposento. Havia uma mesa circular, na qual se encontrava a professora, cercada de cadeiras. Pelas paredes estavam brasões e adereços, bem como varinhas e espadas. "Rei Arthur e a Távola Redonda!! Hahaha".

-Sim, senta aí. Vou te dispensar da minha aula amanhã, tem autorização para assistir a aula da qual me falou.

-Certo... Muito obrigada professora! – Aline fez menção de se levantar, mas Wolfgang pediu que tornasse a sentar.

-Eu também queria te pedir um favor.

-Pode falar.

-Bem, eu preciso de uma assistente. Sei que você é jovem, e precisa de tempo para se divertir, mas, se possível...

-É sério professora?? – interrompeu, sem se dar ao trabalho de esconder sua ansiedade.

-Sim, você aceita?

-Claro! É incrível!

-Que ótimo! Bem, precisamos discutir sobre a sua remuneração e seus horários disponíveis...

-Remuneração?

-É, eu vou tomar seu tempo, basicamente eu estou te contratando.

-Vamos fazer diferente, professora? Que tal se você me ensinar algumas das coisas que sabe em troca do meu trabalho de assistente?

-Que tipo de coisas?

-Ah, encantamentos, feitiços, poções, essas coisas.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim!

-Por mim tudo bem.

-Legal! Quando começamos?

-Quando estiver melhor pra você...

-Amanhã então.

-Perfeito! Acho melhor você ir agora...

-Ok, até amanhã professora!

Os sonserinos quintanistas entraram na sala, misturados com alguns grifinórios. Snake entrou um tanto cansado, as aulas anteriores haviam sido tensas e sentia-se aliviado por esta ser a última aula de uma longa sexta-feira. Sua cabeça pesava, mas não chegava a doer, mas, assim que pousou o olhar na sala, a dor de cabeça realmente chegou:

-Não acredito – disse dirigindo-se a uma grifinória.

-Olá pra você também. Tudo bem? – Aline perguntou bem-humorada

-Claro que não, - disse, baixando a voz – você está aqui.

-Ah, certo, tinha esquecido que você não me suporta, mas não se preocupe, não vai ter que me aturar.

-Vai sair?

-Não.

-Boa tarde! - O professor Walter, um simpático velhinho, era o professor de Estudo da Feitiçaria.

Vários alunos responderam, mas não tão animados. Os alunos começaram a ocupar as carteiras, enquanto o professor aproximou-se de Aline e Snake.

-Olá, eu não me lembro da senhorita. – O professor dirigiu-se à Aline, mas antes que ela movimentasse os lábios, Snake respondeu:

-Creio que não será necessária uma apresentação, a senhorita aqui já está de saída, não?

-Perdão pela minha indelicadeza senhor, - a garota ignorou completamente o comentário de Snake e se dirigiu ao professor - eu sou Aline, aluna da professora Wolfgang. Será que o senhor me permitiria ficar para assistir sua aula?

-Oh sim, minha cara. Eu sou o professor Walter, de Estudo da Feitiçaria.

-Ei, professor! Ela não pode ficar, ela deveria estar com a turma dela.

-Eu fui liberada da minha aula professor, não se preocupe.

Com um sorriso, o velhinho se afastou.

-Ótimo, deu pra me perseguir agora, é?

-Sinto muito, mas não sei do que está falando.

-Ah não? Então o que está fazendo aqui?

-Vim assistir a aula, ajudaria muito se você não me atrapalhasse... Ah! Meu colega de aula acabou de chegar. – Aline sorriu – Oi Di!

Diego vinha em direção a eles, cumprimentou Aline com um sorriso e depois disse seco:

-Salai.

-Costa.

-O Isaac veio me dar boas vindas, mas agora que você chegou acho que podemos começar.

-Claro.

Sem tornar a se encarar, Snake, Aline e Diego ajeitaram-se em suas carteiras duplas, Diego sentou-se ao lado da garota e Snake sentou-se, meio a contragosto, ao lado de um sonserino numa carteira próxima.

O professor Walter já havia começado a explicação sobre a origem dos feitiços, citando os feitiços mais potentes e alguns consagrados feiticeiros do mundo mágico.

-Alguém saberia dizer como é criado o nome de um feitiço?

Aline levantou a mão timidamente:

-Senhorita Aline.

-Se não me engano, na maioria dos casos se usa a palavra essencial do feitiço, a ação que o consiste.

-Muito bem! O feitiço... – o professor continuou.

-Mas a palavra é desnecessária – interrompeu-o Snake, atraindo a atenção de todos, com exceção de Aline – quando se aprende a utilizar o feitiço sem proferi-lo não é mais necessário seu nome.

-No entanto, não é possível conjurar um feitiço sem ter idéia do que ele faz. Essa é a utilidade do nome – a garota rebateu sem sequer encará-lo.

-Automaticamente associamos o feitiço ao nome que lhe é dado... Então creio que ambas as opiniões estão certas... – comentou o professor – Muito bem senhores e senhoritas, por mais interessante que essa aula esteja, creio que terei de interrompê-la, e que por mais que vocês preferissem passar mais tempo aprendendo, o fim de semana chegou, inevitavelmente – brincou o professor - Senhorita Aline, obrigado pela sua agradável presença e, por favor, volte quando desejar.

-Eu que lhe agradeço professor, adorei sua aula. Tenha um bom fim de semana. – Aline pegou o pergaminho, a pena e o tinteiro que estava utilizando e guardou-os numa mochila transversal.

-Quer que eu carregue pra você? – ofereceu-se Diego.

-Ah, sim, obrigada.

Diego pegou as mochilas e Aline o seguiu até a porta.

-Di, eu... – Aline viu alguns sonserinos descendo as escadas, dentre eles estava Snake.

"Ali está meu psicopata!! Ops, quero dizer, meu 'amigo'... Preciso ir atrás dele!" – Di, eu tenho uns assuntos pra resolver...

-Ahn.. ok, vou deixar suas coisas com a minha irmã. Mas... aonde você vai?

-Falar com a Wolfgang, ela queria conversar algumas coisas comigo...

-Quer que eu vá junto?

-Foi mal Diego, mas são coisas particulares.

-Ah, claro, até mais tarde então.

Snake seguia o fluxo de alunos que se dirigiam ao salão principal, mas ao avistar Aline, desviou-se do seu trajeto.

-Você é impertinente mesmo!!! Por que não me deixa em paz de uma vez por todas e esquece esse negócio de entrosamento?

-Você acha que eu estou te perseguindo, é isso?

-Claro que sim, você entrou na MINHA aula, isso não é perseguição?

-Eu acho que você se confundiu... Eu não fui pra entrar na SUA aula... eu fui pra assistir a aula com meu amigo, se você estava lá, isso é problema seu... E eu estou te perseguindo? Eu estava caminhando tranquilamente até você aparecer, tem certeza que sou que estou perseguindo? – e sem esperar resposta, continuou - Se você realmente acredita que eu fui à aula de Estudo da Feitiçaria por sua causa, sinto desapontá-lo, mas o mundo não gira ao seu redor não... Agora com licença, eu preciso ir...

-Ei! Não ouse me dar as costas! Estou falando com você, preste atenção!

-Ou o quê? Vai me mandar pra enfermaria como alguns dos seus amiguinhos fariam?

O garoto moveu os lábios para responder, mas fechou-os novamente e continuou encarando-a. Com isso, Aline voltou a lhe dar as costas e recomeçou a andar.

"Merda! Não bastam as coisas que tenho a fazer, a Wolfgang ainda me arranja essa garota agora!".

**N/A:**

**Em primeiro lugar: parabéns mestre!!!**

ಌಌಌಌಌಌಌಌಌಌಌಌಌಌಌಌಌಌಌಌಌಌಌಌಌಌಌಌಌಌಌಌ

**Agradeço a todos que leram o primeiro capítulo, e que acabaram de ler este agora, também aos que leram, deixaram reviews e recomendaram. Muitíssimo Obrigada!!!**

**Espero que estejam gostando da história, prometo que nos próximos caps vai ficar mais interessante... Talvez esse segundo cap pareça ter fugido da idéia, mas já adianto que ele é só uma porta pra o que está por vir. E ta, eu sei que provocar alguém não parece um plano muito inteligente, mas do jeito que eu sou orgulhosa, acho que faria isso mesmo XD.**

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Snake: P**

**É o melhor jeito que tem pra eu te homenagear, já que você mora em outro estado, né? Fico muito muito feliz que você esteja gostando!!! Viu só? Escrevi mais que um parágrafo, não precisa chorar não, hehehe.**

**Lika Darkmoon: Que bom que você está gostando, espero que esse capítulo não te decepcione, meu jeito de escrever mudou um pouco do primeiro cap pra esse, espero que continue acompanhando!!**

**Nikinha: Desculpe pela demora!!! Eu sei como é ficar ansiosa e o filho da mãe do autor parar de escrever **

**Vou tentar ser mais rápida no próximo, ok?**

**Bruno: Ahh, o Snake sempre tem aquele arzinho de 'eu sei que sou o melhor', hehehehe, mas isso não funciona muito bem com a garota (que tão estressadinha quanto eu). Bom, vamos ver no que vai dar...**

**Beijos a todos!**


	3. Pacote

-Por que você não se livra logo da sua pirralha Salai?

A tarde de sábado chegara, os alunos dividiam-se entre os que dormiam e os que passeavam pelo castelo, fosse nos jardins, nos corredores ou simplesmente por aí. Snake tentava, inutilmente, ler um livro sentado numa escadaria entre o castelo e o jardim. Não terminava um capítulo sequer sem que fosse interrompido, desta vez por colegas de casa chatos e desagradáveis e, claro, puxa-sacos.

-'Minha pirralha'? – questionou em retorno, com um ar irritado que o colega provavelmente foi incapaz de perceber.

-É, aquela grifinóriazinha terceiranista. Acho que se você a mandasse pra passar umas temporadas na enfermaria ela saía do seu pé. – O amigo estúpido e insignificante que o acompanhava, riu bajulando-o.

-Você acha mesmo que um quase aborto inútil como você, Carraway, pode me dar algum conselho útil? Essa história eu vou resolver pessoalmente com a Wolfgang. – provocou-o – Agora por que você não sai do meu pé? Ou talvez eu tenha que te mandar passar umas temporadas na enfermaria...

Carraway não retrucou e pareceu encolher significativamente diante da ameaça. Snake fechou o livro com calma e levantou-se, lançando um olhar frio para os companheiros.

Passou a tarde vagando pela escola, sem fixar o olhar em quem cruzasse, mas ainda assim assustando uns novatos aqui e sendo admirado por outros ali.

Parou diante de uma das várias portas do castelo, bateu três vezes e esperou.

-Entre - disse uma voz de dentro do laboratório.

Snake empurrou levemente a porta já dando um passo à frente.

-Wolfgang, eu preciso... - a voz de Snake morreu nos lábios. Não chegou a dar outro passo, pois seus músculos se detiveram involuntariamente.

Atrás de uma bancada, quase completamente escondida por objetos 'diferentes' encontrava-se Aline.

-Oi Snake! Tudo bem? - perguntou a garota.

-Tudo.

-Que bom - replicou, sorrindo - Entra aí, a Wolfgang já vem. Enquanto isso, será que pode me dar uma ajudinha aqui?

-O que exatamente você está fazendo no laboratório dela?

-Ah, ela me 'contratou' como assistente... Pode segurar isso pra mim? - Snake ainda a encarava quando ela lhe entregou um caldeirão laranja, preto e branco estranhamente leve e macio. - Snake, quero que conheça Nikki.

Com alguns agitos de varinha, o caldeirão nas mãos de Snake transformou-se em uma fofinha e agitada raposa.

Nikki levantou as duas orelhinhas e começou a enroscar-se nos braços de Snake, farejando os bolsos da blusa.

Snake se moveu desajeitado, cuidando para não derrubar a curiosa raposinha.

-Acho que ela gostou de você. – disse a garota, sorrindo.

-Acho que ela está com fome.

Aline riu.

Wolfgang chegou trazendo biscoitos e Nikki saltou dos braços de Snake para o chão, aterrissando com graça e pompa.

-Salai, o que deseja? – perguntou alimentando a raposinha e alisando seu pêlo.

-Ahh... Na verdade, eu vim perguntar se... se a senhora conversou com a diretora a respeito...da suspensão dos trabalhos em épocas de prova.

-Ah, eu tinha ficado de conversar com ela sobre isso?? Desculpe-me Salai, eu ando tão ocupada com a minha licenciatura que estou esquecendo as coisas. Assim que tiver um tempinho falarei com ela...

-Obrigado professora. Até mais – disse às duas e virou para sair. Nikki entrou em meio aos seus pés.

-Ah! Snake – chamou Aline.

Ele tornou a virar em direção a Aline, cuidando para não pisar na raposa.

-Não são permitidas raposas como animais de estimação, por favor, não comente nada sobre a Nikki.

-Ah, está bem. – disse, afastando desajeitadamente a raposa de seus pés.

Snake saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si, mas se manteve parado.

-Vocês estão se dando bem – veio a voz de Wolfgang, abafada pela porta.

-Ele é um cara legal...- respondeu Aline num tom amável.

-É feio ouvir atrás da porta – um leão de pedra prostrado na parede oposta à porta encarava Snake com um olhar reprovador.

-Quem perguntou? – retrucou Snake.

Ao chegar ao dormitório após umas experiências e algum conhecimento novo, Aline foi surpreendida por algumas de suas colegas de quarto no salão comunal, junto a uma massa de curiosos:

-Aline, onde você estava?

-Você ficou sabendo? Foi horrível, ainda bem que você não viu...

O burburinho espalhava-se pelo salão enquanto os monitores tentavam, inutilmente, controlar os intrometidos.

-Todos para as camas ou irei aplicar detenções em todos! – ordenou imponente, o monitor chefe.

Os alunos recolhiam-se contrariados, uma monitora alcançou Aline com dificuldade, já que a garota se deixava levar pela massa...

-Martins, espera. McGonagall quer te ver – disse Maribel, a monitora.

-Ah, claro, mas o que aconteceu?

-Sem permissão para falar disso...

-Ok, você pode avisar a Mayara que volto mais tarde?

As feições de Maribel contorceram-se antes de se virar para uns poucos alunos restantes no salão e dizer:

-Vão embora, vocês não têm nada a ver com isso...

Aline deixou o salão e encaminhou-se à diretoria. Ao chegar à entrada ficou parada: não conhecia a senha. Recostou-se na estátua e ficou imaginando o que causara todo aquele alvoroço no salão.

-Senhorita Martins? – a voz despertou-a dos devaneios. Começou a buscar o dono da voz, encontrando-o em um dos quadros à sua volta.

-Professor Dumbledore?!

Como se saído de uma figurinha, o ex-diretor sorria para ela.

-Vejo que já ouviu falar desse velho caduco... Há muito sinto saudades de conversar com os alunos, mas a maioria não me dá atenção... É particularmente entediante ser um quadro, sabe?

-Mas o senhor é uma lenda professor!

-Bem, bem, sou apenas um velho cheio de caprichos... Mas o que a senhorita faz por aqui?? Não deveria estar em seu dormitório??

-A professora McGonnagal quer me ver... mas não tenho a senha... O senhor saberia me dizer??

-Mas é claro... Mas antes, diga-me, você prefere bolo de caramelo estuporante ou de chocolate congela-cérebro?

-Chocolate congela-cérebro.

A estátua que guarda a entrada deslocou-se revelando uma escada.

Aline sorriu para o velho diretor e ele retribuiu o sorriso observando-a, com seus intensos olhos azuis, subir a escada.

Antes que batesse na porta, a diretora já lhe dera permissão para entrar.

-Professora McGonnagal, a senhora me chamou?

-Entre menina, entre.

A professora gesticulou para que se sentasse, Aline atendeu ao pedido e só após sentar-se reparou na feição racional da professora, contrastando com um olhar preocupado. Minerva McGonagal passava-lhe a impressão de ter Hogwarts como casa e seus alunos como filhos. "Provavelmente filhos que lhe trazem muitas preocupações" pensou, ao reparar nos fios brancos dos cabelos presos em coque. A diretora quebrou o silêncio, mas não antes que Aline percebesse que, de fato, havia algo errado.

-Senhorita Martins, a senhorita reconhece essa coruja? – A diretora apontou para o canto próximo a escada, Aline seguiu com o olhar e observou uma coruja rude, tão negra que mais parecia um corvo.

Balançou a cabeça em negativa.

-Foi capturada pela sua companheira de dormitório, a srta. Camila Fernandes, deixando um pacote para a senhorita. Aparentemente, sua outra companheira de dormitório, a senhorita Mayara Costa, abriu o pacote e foi vítima de uma brincadeira de extremo mal-gosto.

-A Má?! O que houve? QUE ACONTECEU COM ELA???

-Sua amiga está bem fisicamente, mas Madame Pomfrey está cuidando de seu psicológico. Havia algo no pacote que a deixou extremamente perturbada, mas ainda não sabemos o que, pois ele se desfez. Tudo que obtivemos foi a coruja capturada pela srta. Fernandes e que o pacote estava endereçado para você.

Um vazio atemorizado expressava-se no rosto da menina. Como estaria a Má? Trauma psicológico...

-Com licença diretora.

Sem dizer mais nada, Aline levantou-se e deixou o escritório.

**N/A: Presente de Natal pra vocês!!!!**

**Junto com ele, envio sentimentos de paz, carinho, amor, amizade e esperança...**

**Tenham um ótimo Natal e um 2008 cheio de boas experiências**

**Obrigada por acompanharem a fic e por me apoiar**

**Beijos **


	4. Vingança

**Inversão**

**4° capítulo - Vingança**

Aline buscou a Ala Hospitalar, a mente completamente vazia e um aperto no peito. Sabia que, se permitisse que os pensamentos aflorassem em seu cérebro, não saberia lidar com aquele turbilhão de coisas. Mayara sofrera um trauma psicológico, qual seria a gravidade de seu estado? Traumas psicológicos são muito mais complexos e dolorosos que ferimentos físicos... Não era pra ter sido Mayara, o pacote estava endereçado a _ela_. Era _ela_ que deveria estar na Ala Hospitalar e não a amiga. Por que diabos permitira que a amiga abrisse suas correspondências? Se se importasse mais com sua privacidade, Mayara estaria bem.

A imagem da amiga como a vira pela última vez, pela manhã, pairava a sua frente. Dormia, esparramada na cama, com o corpo enroscado nos lençóis. Numa tentativa inútil, tentara acordá-la. Chamou-a e recebeu um resmungo ininteligível em resposta, brincou com os cabelos emaranhados da amiga, fez-lhe cócegas com uma pena, mas a garota apenas movia-se, sem sequer abrir os olhos. Nas manhãs de sábado, sempre contrabandeava algo do café da manhã para o quarto para a amiga, esta manhã deixara-lhe alguns bolinhos recheados de ameixa e um bilhete na mesa de canto.

"Bom dia, bela adormecida! Ou seria melhor boa tarde? Tente não perder o almoço, não voltarei ao salão comunal, se perdê-lo, devo ter algumas varinhas de alcaçuz na terceira gaveta, ok? Até mais tarde, Aline".

Era tarde, perdera o jantar auxiliando a profª Wolfgang no laboratório, mas não tinha fome. Perdera a consciência das coisas ao redor, não notava absolutamente nada pelo que passava, e, de seu corpo, sentia apenas os pés pesados tocarem o chão sólido, concentrando-se no barulho de suas passadas. Chegou à enfermaria, atravessou a porta e observou os leitos por alguns instantes, até dar-se conta de Madame Pomfrey caminhando em sua direção, provavelmente para repreendê-la.

-O que está fazendo aqui tão tarde, mocinha? Não deveria estar fora de seu dormitório, sugiro que volte agora mesmo, sabe que é proibido vagar pelo castelo durante a noite.

-Mayara... vim vê-la, será que poderia me dizer onde ela está?

-Ah, você deve ser Aline, certo? Ela não pára de chamá-la, aparentemente é a única coisa que consegue dizer... Mas sinto informar que ela está sob efeito de medicamentos fortes e está dormindo, não será possível vê-la, sinto muito... O estado dela não é dos melhores, mas está sob meus cuidados. Amanhã um enfermeiro do St. Mungus virá vê-la, se mesmo com os medicamentos ela não apresentar melhoras, a enviaremos para lá. Você me parece muito abatida, acho que precisa descansar um pouco, por que não volta para o dormitório?

-Quero vê-la! A senhora não entende? _Preciso _vê-la... Estava endereçado a mim, a mim e não a ela!!! Preciso vê-la... preciso...

As lágrimas começaram a correr, o aperto no peito era forte demais, aumentara quando as infantis e bobas esperanças de que a amiga já estaria bem e rindo da preocupação e do excessivo cuidado haviam se desmanchado no ar com as palavras da enfermeira. Junto com as lágrimas, vieram os soluços. Sentia ganas de largar-se no chão ali mesmo. A enfermeira dava tapinhas em suas costas em sinal de compaixão, mas o choro infantil se intensificava. Queria gritar, colocar pra fora aquela dor, mas o som morria na garganta. Quando começaram os intervalos em que se esforçava para respirar, Madame Pomfrey constatou que não poderia mandá-la de volta ao dormitório e guiou-a para um dos leitos.

Deitara-se, mas o choro continuava. Madame Pomfrey fechou as cortinas e lançou feitiços de silêncio em volta do leito, preparara-lhe um chá calmante, deixando-o na mesinha ao lado da cama. A garota tomou-o assim que os soluços cessaram. As lágrimas continuaram, o rosto contorcido em parte pelo sofrimento e em parte pelo gosto do chá. Devolveu a xícara à mesinha e deitou-se encolhida na cama. O choro era inconstante, minimizava e logo intensificava novamente.

Como se percebendo seu sofrimento, o céu começou a chorar com ela... No leito, a fronha recebia suas lágrimas como a terra o fazia com a chuva por trás daquelas janelas. Ela adormeceu. O sono dissipou toda dor estampada naquele rosto juvenil, trazendo serenidade consigo.

E, no dia seguinte, nem a terra nem a fronha apresentariam vestígios daquela noite.

-QUERO VÊ-LA! ME DEIXEM VER MINHA IRMÃ!!!

-Sr. Costa, estamos numa enfermaria, trate de se acalmar ou terei que expulsá-lo daqui! Sua irmã foi levada ao St. Mungus, precisará de uma autorização da diretora McGonagall para visitá-la.

-Transferida?

Madame Pomfrey e Diego interromperam a discussão. Aline havia despertado e, aparentemente, entreouvira a conversa. Os olhos inchados denunciavam seu pranto. Seus cabelos levemente ondulados estavam emaranhados e sua mão esquerda segurava a cortina do leito com força, à espera de uma confirmação.

-Sim, achamos mais seguro deixá-la aos cuidados dos curadores.

Aline soltou a cortina e correu para Diego, largando-se num abraço.

-Diego eu... a cul-culpa é-é minha, e-eu... – declarou, com o provável início de choro cortando suas palavras.

-Shhhhh – não conseguindo lidar com a situação, foi tudo que pôde dizer para acalmá-la, confortá-la.

Um pequeno papel roxo sobrevoou suas cabeças, pousando na mão de Madame Pomfrey. A enfermeira o abriu e leu, anunciando em seguida:

-Sr. Costa, a diretora quer ver-lhe, compareça ao escritório dela imediatamente.

Diego e Aline afrouxaram o abraço, mas, quando fizeram menção de sair, Madame Pomfrey acrescentou:

-_Apenas_ o sr. Costa, a senhorita ainda não foi liberada. Permanecerá sob meus cuidados.

-Até mais, Diego.

-Até.

Diego saiu e Aline retornou ao leito, sentando-se sobre a cama. Madame Pomfrey entrou na saleta ao lado de seus aposentos, atarefada.

"Quer saber? Não esperarei ela voltar para descobrir se terei que tomar outro chá com gosto de lodo ou se será uma poção com gosto de... tripas de Kappa". Levantando-se, discreta e silenciosamente, deixou a ala hospitalar.

Refez o caminho inverso que percorrera na noite anterior. Assim que alcançou a entrada do escritório, falou a senha:

-Chocolate congela-cérebro – do mesmo modo que antes, a estátua guardiã da entrada deslocou-se, revelando a escadaria. Após três batidas e um 'entre', a garota encarava novamente a diretora.

-Professora, eu vim lhe pedir permissão para visitar Mayara no St. Mungus

McGonagall arqueou as sombrancelhas.

-Creio que isto não será possível, os regulamentos de Hogwarts permitem a saída de alunos apenas em casos familiares.

-Mas professora, a senhora sabe o que aconteceu, sabe do pacote e tudo mais, a senhora tem que me deixar ir, preciso vê-la, ela é minha melhor amiga!

-Lamento, mas a senhorita só estará autorizada a deixar o castelo durante o próximo feriado, por favor não insista.

Raiva. Era isso que sentia ao deixar aquele escritório. O que houve com todos? Ficaram idiotas e cegos de repente? Não conseguem ver o que acontecera, entender como ela se sentia, compreender que ela precisava ver Mayara? Era algo assim tão difícil?

Precisava arranjar algo para fazer, do contrário enlouqueceria. Sem se dar conta, voltou ao salão comunal. Percebeu um ou outro olhar seguindo-a. "Ótimo, além de tudo, isso ainda será o boato da semana".

Subiu as escadas para o dormitório pretendendo trancar-se lá. Mas não estava sozinha.

-Aline?

-Que foi? – respondeu, demonstrando irritação.

-Você conseguiu vê-la? Sabe como ela está?

-Camila, eles só permitem que os familiares a vejam, ela foi transferida pro St. Mungus.

-Ah, certo.

Ia fechar as cortinas em volta da cama mas não o fez. Algo lhe ocorreu.

-Camila, você estava aqui, não?

-Hum, sim.

-Você capturou a coruja. Chegou a ver o que havia no pacote?

-Não, vi o pacote fechado.

-Havia remetente? Ou algo que indicasse um, ao menos?

-Não, havia um símbolo apenas, acho que uma cobra ou algo assim.

-Cobra?

-Se não me engano, sim.

-Obrigada.

-Por nada.

"Cobra... cobra...". Aproximou-se da cama para pegar a varinha. "Vejamos... sonserina... Alguém que provavelmente me odeia... Hum... isso engloba todos os sonserinos, droga... Mas a grande maioria que eu conheço não seria suficientemente astuta para planejar algo tão engenhoso, então posso descartar os sonserinos do terceiro, então resta... Ele.".

Devia ter escutado a amiga. Seriam os psicopatas egocêntricos? Se sim, ela estava certa, ele se encaixava perfeitamente.

Com a varinha em mãos começou a planejar o que faria. Após o almoço, sua vingança estava traçada. Cada detalhe cuidadosamente esboçado e cada possível obstáculo previsto. Ou talvez quase todos...

Seguiu seu alvo por todo o castelo, não sabia ao certo se ele percebera estar sendo seguido, mas não tinha importância. Estava em seu encalço, espreitando até achar uma oportunidade...

-Olá Snake. – Falou às costas do sonserino.

-Oi – cumprimentou de volta.

-Sabe, não achei que você desceria tão baixo só pra me manter afastada.

-Perdão?

-Não finja que não sabe, foi você o remetente daquele pacote não foi?

-Que pacote?

-O que mandou minha melhor amiga ao St. Mungus, aquele com a marca de cobra, entregue por uma coruja negra. Isso refresca sua memória?

-Sinto muito, mas acho que está falando com a pessoa errada.

Aline sacou a varinha.

-Pois eu acho que estou falando com a certa.

-Deixe-me ver se entendi, você está me acusando de enviar um pacote que sabe-se lá porque fez sua amiga ir para o St. Mungus?

-Não se vanglorie tanto por entender, já estava demorando.

-E por que essa varinha? Vai me enfeitiçar?

-Suponho que sim

-Assim como supôs que o pacote havia sido enviado por mim? Vejo que planejou 'vingar' sua amiga. Estou aqui, você tem a varinha em mãos. E agora? O que pretende fazer, garota? Vai colocar em prática sua vingança? Vai se sentir melhor quando descontar em mim toda essa raiva que está carregando? Vamos lá. Me ameace, lance feitiços.

-Pois é exatamente o que eu pretendo.

Não era algo que ela faria... Não normalmente, ao menos. Mas a raiva, unida ao abalo emocional, havia provocado aquele comportamento atípico da garota. De fato não era muito boa ao lidar com aquele turbilhão de coisas que desabavam sobre ela, precisava expelir tudo aquilo e por estar amedrontada permitiu que um sentimento ruim a guiasse. Se permitisse ser tomada pela raiva, seria um passo em direção ao abismo. Já não comia há algum tempo, seus olhos seguiam inchados, ainda que isso fosse apenas levemente perceptível, já que se utilizara de maquiagem para ocultar. Precisava resistir àquele domínio sentimental, precisava urgentemente que seu lado racional retomasse o controle do emocional. Aproximou-se, mantendo a varinha apontada para o peito de Snake. Fitou seus olhos. Algo neles a despertou.

-Não foi você, não é? – perguntou, um tanto quanto decepcionada.

-Não.

Aline abrandou o corpo, até então completamente tenso. Baixou o braço que segurava a varinha, postando-o ao lado do corpo.

-Me desculpe, eu não sei o que estou fazendo.

Snake fitou-a, analisando. Não sabia porque, mas tinha a sensação de que a garota realmente não era do tipo vingativa. Era teimosa, sem dúvida, mas não hostil.

-Percebi. Talvez devesse procurar a Ala Hospitalar, parece cansada.

-E tomar chá com gosto de lodo outra vez? Nem pensar.

-Então volte ao seu dormitório. A propósito, pensou que faria o que com essa varinha?

-Como? – indagou. "Nossa, será que sou tão ruim assim em vinganças que as pessoas não entendem o recado?".

-O que pensou em fazer com essa varinha?

-Não sei exatamente o que faria, mas boa coisa não era.

-Me permite? – Snake estendeu a mão.

Aline lhe passou a varinha, ainda que meio desconfiada. Com ela em mãos, Snake agitou-a uma ou duas vezes. A garota observava intrigada, surpreendendo-se ao ver a varinha, com que o ameaçara segundos antes, explodir numa chuva de confetes. Em meio aos confetes, sobreveio uma marca laranja-avermelhada com as iniciais 'GW' e subitamente lhe ocorreu a loja de logros que freqüentou no último passeio a Hogsmeade.

Aline caiu na risada. Snake acompanhou-a.

-Não acredito nisso – a garota disse, sem conter o riso. Sua expressão se desanuviara completamente – você sabia o tempo todo que a varinha era falsa?

-Sabia, reconheço uma varinha dessas de longe.

-E me deixou te acusar assim mesmo?

-Achou que eu fosse fazer o que, grifinória? Te enfeitiçar? Aqui vai algo sobre mim: não sou assim.

-Não é assim ou não está com sua varinha? – provocou.

-Hum...Um pouco dos dois. – revidou, sorrindo. Aline sorriu em retorno. – O papo está bom, mas tenho um livro à minha espera. A propósito, foi a tentativa de vingança mais divertida que já sofri.

Aline riu.

-Nos esbarramos por aí, sonserino.

-Pode apostar, grifinória. Mande lembranças a Nikki.

-Mandarei, mas acho que ela preferiria biscoitos.

-Sem dúvida.

Com um aceno, cada um seguiu seu caminho, Snake para as masmorras, no salão comunal da sonserina e Aline oito andares acima, para o salão comunal da grifinória.

Ao chegar ao salão, Mirian , outra colega de dormitório abordou-a.

-Aline!

-Oi Mirian. Tudo bem?

-Aham, Diego está de volta, está no dormitório.

-Mesmo? Ele mencionou algo sobre Mayara?

-Nem uma palavra sequer. Acho melhor você conversar com ele.

-Ok, vou lá então, até mais tarde.

Aline cruzou a sala comunal em direção à escada do dormitório masculino. Desviou-se de uns veteranos que desciam e alcançou a porta. Entrando, encontrou a cama do amigo escondida pelas cortinas.

-Diego?

-Vá embora.

-Diego, por favor, sou eu. Quero conversar com você. Como está Mayara? O que os curandeiros disseram?

-Aline, estou cansado, podemos conversar amanhã?

-Hum, não.

Com passadas leves, alcançou rapidamente a cama do amigo. Abriu as cortinas. Diego estava sentado na cama, um pouco irritado com a insistência da amiga.

-Diego, você e sua irmã são os meus melhores amigos. Eu quero saber como ela está, se vai ficar bem logo, por favor me diga. – pediu, ajoelhando-se sobre a cama e sentando sobre os calcanhares – São notícias ruins? – perguntou, receando a resposta.

-Os curandeiros acreditam que ela ficará bem dentro de um mês.

-Sério? Mas isso é ótimo, não é? São notícias muito boas, não são? – retorquiu, animada.

-É, acho que sim – respondeu sem entusiasmo algum.

-Por que você está assim? Não está feliz com a notícia? – usou um tom baixo, meio melancólico.

-Eu a vi. Falei com ela... era como se eu estivesse falando sozinho, sequer me encarava. Não sei o que havia naquele pacote, mas foi suficiente para manda-la para um universo próprio, onde só ela pode entrar.

Aline tentou conter o choro e conseguiu, pelo menos até abraçar o amigo. Algumas lágrimas a traíram: verteram de seus olhos castanho-escuros e escorreram por sua face.

Mais tarde, quando retornara ao seu dormitório, abriu seu malão em busca de algum doce esquecido por lá. Perdera o jantar novamente, mas encontrara a varinha, a verdadeira dessa vez.

**N/A: A inspiração de fim de ano me permitiu trazer a vocês um novo capítulo!!!**

**Capítulo curto, mas os meus são sempre assim, não? XD**

**Capítulo 4 postado na data, se se cumprirem as crenças de ano novo, passerei 2008 inteiro publicando capítulos...**

**Bom, agora que tenho um tempinho, responderei as reviews dos caps anteriores...**

**Snake: Que bom que você está gostando, isso me deixa muito feliz  
E já estou de volta a vida virtual e pretendo começar a escrever com mais frequência, mas nada de caps com 20 pags nem a toda semana, não adianta insistir, isso eu não faço P**

**Pat: Nossa, quanta honra! 2 reviews suas numa mesma fic!!!  
Espero que a partir do próximo cap você comece a deixar mais... Faço questão que você acompanhe a fic, ainda mais de agora em diante (tenho um plano ótimo).**

**Feliz 2008 pra todos!**


	5. Novas cartas no jogo

Inversão

**Inversão**

**5° Capítulo – Novas cartas no jogo**

O sol baixo e encoberto marcava o início da noite do dia mais enfadonho e indisposto da semana: segunda-feira. Para muitos alunos a pior parte do dia havia passado, mas, para uns poucos desafortunados que optaram por matérias extras no início do ano letivo, as horas pareciam voltar para trás no relógio, como se estendidas magicamente ao infinito.

O sexto ano, ou ao menos uma parcela dele, deixava a sala de artes. Havia um ou outro sonserino, cerca de três grifinórios e alguns pouquíssimos lufa-lufas. Não era estranho que não houvessem corvinais, já que o curso de artes se dava no mesmo horário de aritmância. O prof° Stone não se importava: vivia repetindo que eram poucos os que conseguem apreciar as artes pelo seu real valor. Mas nesse dia em particular, seus alunos invejavam os de aritmância, pois estavam absolutamente certos de que nada podia ser mais chato que história da arte ou 'arte teórica', se é que isso existia...

Uma garota em especial deixava a sala. Vestia um avental branquíssimo por cima das vestes comuns, contraditoriamente (ao menos para qualquer um que não estivera na aula) contrastando com o material de desenho e pintura que carregava. Ela e o garoto antipático que a acompanhava formavam a _enorme_ parcela de sonserinos da _multidão_ de alunos do curso. O garoto, que sibilava algo que ela distraidamente ignorava, desistiu de acompanhá-la ao ver que se encaminhava para um sujeito alto, casualmente recostado na parede.

-Oi Pat.

-Uau! O ilustríssimo Snake me esperando do lado de fora da classe, o que quer de mim desta vez?

-Absolutamente nada – respondeu categórica e mentirosamente.

-Sei... Nem me darei ao trabalho de acreditar em você desta vez. Me lembro bem da última vez que me disse isso.

-Você sabe que não tenho muitos amigos, só consigo confiar em você.

-E é com esse mesmo discurso que sempre me convence a fazer o que quer... Já é hora de mudá-lo, não? Acho que não sou mais a única em quem você confia.

-Como?

-Ouvi dizer que você ficou amigo de uma grifinória.

-Que absurdo! - exclamou, visivelmente irritado – Ficar amigo daquela garota? Ha! Isso é coisa da Wolfgang, aparentemente achou que tenho talento pra ser babá da pirralha.

-Você não foi o único que aquela maluca meteu nessa história, mas a sua garota foi a única que não apareceu misteriosamente na Ala Hospitalar.

-Ah claro, e eu mandaria a garota para lá por estar cumprindo ordens de uma professora. Você sabe que isso não é do meu feitio. Mas admito que tenho bons motivos para fazê-lo agora.

-Posso saber quais?

-Vai saber, mas não agora. Não quero falar disso por enquanto. E aí? Aprendeu a desenhar florzinhas na aula de hoje?

-Haha – riu sarcasticamente e, com um tom cabisbaixo, continuou – desenhar florzinhas teria sido muito mais interessante... Argh! Esse professor de arte parece ter morrido há alguns milênios! Seus métodos são tão ultrapassados... Ao invés de partirmos para a parte prática, ficamos aprendendo cada espirro na vida dos artistas e nos períodos artísticos.

-Então presumo que você seja capaz de escrever a biografia daquele pintorzinho trouxa meio pirado. Vangue, Vango, algo assim. O que cortou a orelha.

-Van Gogh? Ele podia até ser pirado, mas trouxa definitivamente não era. Perdeu a orelha com um feitiço acidental.

-Que seja... Mas achei que você gostasse dessas coisas, escolheu o curso mesmo sendo opcional.

-Eu gosto de arte. Amo desenhar, pintar, fazer texturas, esfumaçar sombras, usar diferentes técnicas. Mas não tenho interesse algum nas peculiaridades de um pintor seja ele bruxo ou não. Assim que me formar virei lecionar aqui e mandar esse professor para o museu onde ele deveria estar!

-Isso antes ou depois de se tornar uma desenhista famosa? Tenho que admitir, você tem talento.

-Você me elogiando? Ih, seja lá o que está querendo, não deve ser boa coisa... Tem algo a ver com a garota?

-Não tem nada a ver com a grifinória, minha vida não está à mercê dela!

-Está bem, está bem... o que é então?

-Pode dar um jeito no Carraway?

-Dar um jeito no Carraway? Como assim?

-Bom, ele se mostrou extremamente interessado em você e agora está pegando no meu pé. Sabe como é ter um amigo lindo e maravilhoso como eu, os caras que gostam de você se sentem ameaçados...

-Hahahaha, e você espera que eu faça o quê? Que eu chegue nele e diga "Ei Carraway, fica longe do Snake ou eu vou ficar com ciúmes"?

-Use seu charme... ou sua varinha. Prefiro não me meter nesses assuntos... E por falar nele...

**-**E aí Pat? Por que não larga esse traidor com aquela amiguinha grifinória dele e vem com a gente?

-Você é patético, Carraway.

-A conversa não chegou nos traidores, Salai. Não vê que estou falando com ela?

-Nunca te dei a liberdade de me chamar por apelidos, Carraway. E acho melhor não tentar medir forças com o Snake, todos aqui sabemos que você perderia. Além disso, é falta de educação interromper a conversa alheia, ainda mais para ficar com infantilidades. Agora, se nos dá licença, tenho um assunto importante e particular para discutir com o Snake. Conversamos mais tarde.

Carraway ficou parado no corredor, a face vermelha de fúria. O 'dê o fora' de Pat o incomodara, mas vê-la sair dali com Salai e virar motivo de risos para os retardados de seus amigos era demais.

-Vamos lá, Snake. O que você realmente quer de mim? O Carraway não é uma "ameaça" pra você. Seja sincero, tem a ver com a grifinória, não tem? - pressionava, enquanto continuavam o caminho pelo corredor.

-Por que eu nunca consigo esconder essas coisas de você?

-Porque eu te conheço... Agora anda, diga logo o que quer.

Aline caminhava pelo jardim. Tivera sorte de não cruzar com ninguém pelo caminho, conseguira sair por uma passagem secreta que ela e Mayara descobriram no ano anterior. Alunos, professores e funcionários se encaminhavam para o Salão Principal, era hora do jantar.

Fora do castelo, tudo era escuridão. Aline não gostava de andar por ali à noite, mas logo não estaria mais sozinha. Não arriscou um _lumus_, não queria ser notada, nem irritar os habitantes noturnos de Hogwarts. Espreitou-se pelo caminho já conhecido, contou as estufas e, ao chegar ao fim da terceira, entrou no corredor entre esta e a quarta. Ao fundo da terceira uma das plantas aproveitara-se do vidro quebrado e avançara para fora do vaso e da estufa, com suas raízes.

-_Reducio!_

As raízes diminuíram significativamente, dando passagem não para Aline, mas para Nikki. A raposinha deixou a estufa, pulando em seguida para os braços da garota.

-Quer dar um passeio, Nikki? - perguntou, acariciando-a, depois apontou a varinha para as raízes – _Engorgio._

Segurando a raposa, Aline dirigiu-se à clareira contornada pela Floresta Proibida. Levou um tempo até alcançá-la, era distante do castelo.

Deixou a raposa livre para explorar o território, sabia que ela não iria longe.

Vasculhou o lugar em busca da árvore marcada, ao encontrá-la, apontou a varinha para o solo e um montante de musgo e folhas revelou-se como um lata.

Era nisso que ela trabalhava, ali estavam todas as anotações, todas as tentativas e erros, encantamentos, receitas de poções, páginas de livros arrancadas, tudo relacionado à Inversão. Ela e Mayara tentaram inúmeras vezes, mas até então nunca conseguiram. Algum dia iriam conseguir, estavam certas disso.

Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos de Aline. O comportamento estranho de Nikki arrancou-a de suas lembranças.

Nikki tinha as orelhas levantadas e apurava o olfato. Algo se movimentara na árvore, algo que Nikki não gostara.

A garota pegou a lata e suspendeu a varinha, mas, inexplicavelmente (como muita coisa no mundo mágico), essa voou quase que para o outro lado da clareira. Ao virar-se para recuperar a varinha, quase fora alvo de uma investida, não sabia exatamente de que. Sentira a corrente de ar quando Nikki a protegeu, atacando o que quer que fosse. Aline conseguiu recuperar a varinha a tempo de evitar que a raposa fosse lançada para longe.

-_Accio Nikki! Immobilus!_

Segurando a lata e Nikki(que se agitava nervosa, querendo continuar a luta), deixou a clareira correndo, quase cruzando com Hagrid que ia em direção à cabana.


End file.
